vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Departed
The Departed is twenty-second episode of the Season 3 and the sixty sixth episode in the series. Summary TBA Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers *Erin Beute as Miranda Sommers Gilbert *Jason MacDonald as Grayson Gilbert Quotes Gallery 545570287.jpg J74gk.jpg VDs3.jpg|Grayson, Elena, and Miranda Gilbert Trivia * This is the Season 3 finale. * This is the last episode the Season 3's final part: The Bloodline Chapter. * This episode will feature flashbacks to the night the Gilbert's car drove off Wickery Bridge and Elena's parents were killed. * The Departed is the title of the 2006 Academy Award-winning American action thriller film directed by Martin Scorsese. *Lana Del Ray's song Blue Jeans will be featured in flashbacks. * Filming began on March 23, and ends on April 2.Filming info * According to Nina Dobrev a few people will die in this episode. * The title refers to all those who Elena has lost over the years, starting with her parents and continuing through Aunt Jenna. * A new pseudo villain will be introduced in this episode. New villain * This episode has the flashback closer to the present (Months before the Pilot). * Joseph Morgan has claimed that the Season 3 finale will be "epic". * Candice Accola recently admitted that she cried reading the script for the finale. * Sara Canning will return as Jenna Sommers via Flashbacks. ** Jenna was last seen in The Sun Also Rises, when she was staked by Klaus in the Sacrifice Ritual. * This episode will have an underwater scene, featuring Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Miranda Sommers-Gilbert and Grayson Gilbert. * We will see Damon telling Elena the first time he laid eyes on her knowing she wasnt Katherine. * According to Ian Somerhalder (in a Spoiler Chat Daily article), we can expect some Delena goodness in the season finale and we will also see how much Damon really cares about Elena. * According to TV Guide, Ian Somerhalder has said, "What's interesting about what's happening right now is the dynamic between the brothers. They are starting to really bond. A tease about the episode coming up is really about these brothers overcoming their disdain for each other and ultimately realizing that family is really embedded into the fabric of who we are and if you can connect with that it's really powerful." * In an interview, Joseph Morgan said that the season 3 finale will shed some light on past events that happened in season 1, and Ian Somerhalder said something happens between Damon and Elena that he never thought of as Damon. http://vampirediariesonline.com/ Refeences Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Flashback episodes